


A Monarch and his Butterfly

by JDTheGodOfSalt



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDTheGodOfSalt/pseuds/JDTheGodOfSalt
Summary: Lisa visits King to learn more about Boxing. But a dive into her mind reveals more lustful intentions. Lemon Inside, you've been warned. Stories of The Tipsy Cherry Blossom AU. Pre DOA 3.
Relationships: Lisa Hamilton | La Mariposa/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Monarch and his Butterfly

"Ah! There they are," King said happily as he found his Boxing tapes.  
After losing an important battle to Gen Fu, and having a hand in saving mankind, King was looking forward to doing something menial like watching some old Boxing footage. He sat on the couch and began shuffling through the tapes he and his father watched as a young competitor to present-day as a master of Hybrid Boxing and Wing Chun. Although the purpose of doing so has changed as he grew older.  
As a boy, King watched as a way to bond with his father, grooming him to be one of the most feared and respected Boxers globally. While competing, he observed all sorts of videos to keep his brain fresh to new ideas on improving his offense and defense. Now, he watches old fights to reminisce, and while killing Bankotsubo helped immensely, old habits die hard.  
There was another this time why he decided to dig up on his collection. A friend of his was looking to get into Boxing and its history. Since befriending the most dominant Boxer of their time, she asked him for assistance. King suggested watching old fights first. Know thy history before adding to it many say, and the world of Boxing was no exception.  
*Knock* *Knock*  
"Door's open! You can come in!" King said as he continued cycling through the tapes.  
In walked Lisa Hamilton, the human Monarch Butterfly. Her outfit was relatively simple, a white tank top with denim jeans and hiking boots, no accessories. 'Those are for kids,' she said once.  
Lisa is as mature as they come. Added with her unrivaled intelligence, she possessed an intimidating aura. Get past that, you have a woman who's conversational skill is more intoxicating and addicting than her flawless features. And may God help whoever or whatever catches her interest. She deep dives into whatever subject matter that's grabbed her attention.  
Her arguably most consistent person who has piqued her interest so happens to be the same person she'll be watching some Boxing matches with. King, despite being nowhere near as smart as her, displayed other traits that captivated the Butterfly. His passion for why he fights is eerily similar to her own. Whether it be for her tainted past as Donovan's assistant or as La Mariposa, the enigmatic luchadora of D.W.A. His strength is surpassed by few. Despite being the same age, fighting wise, he's smarter than her by a country mile. It's borderline inhumane, and it makes her admire him enormously. His honesty and humble attitude draw in followers from all crowds, colors, and flavors. Because of this, he has undoubtedly caught Lisa's eye.  
To what extent?  
"King. A pleasure to see you as always," Lisa greeted him with a warm smile.  
That did a phenomenal job at hiding the lust burning behind her crimson red eyes. King put aside the tapes and stood to hug her. She pressed herself into him but not enough to give herself away. But as he walked back to the couch, Lisa bit her lip lusciously at the king of Boxing. Even with his shirt on, the physique he harbored was undeniable. She got a glanced at his shirtless upper body after walking pass his changing room during DOA 2. That little sneak peek drew her in like a black hole.  
"Lisa? Are you okay?" King knocked her out of her wet daydream. "You just dozed off there."  
Lisa nodded her head, laughing at herself. "Yeah, King. I'm fine."  
King smiled warmly before rubbing her arm softly. "Good to hear. Come on, I found the match we're going to watch tonight."  
As the pair headed to the couch, King pulled out the night's tape, brushing off the collected dust occupying the black brick.  
"What's the flavor of the night?" Lisa asked him, her head resting on her palm.  
"The Rumble in the Jungle," he responded.  
"Oh, I know about that fight," she remarked, King unsurprised she knew. "Muhammad Ali and George Foreman's fight in Africa, right?"  
"That's right. 15 rounds in the Congo, the Rope-a-Dope technique's inception, the whole nine."  
Lisa was slightly confused. "Why so many rounds?"  
"Because the championship was on the line. When a title was defended back then, the rounds were extended to fifteen. Nowadays, it's twelve rounds. In the start of Professional Boxing's life, fights would go on until someone stopped it, or" King clashed his fist against his palm to specify the metaphor. "Until someone was ko' ed."  
King was about to stand up to put the tape in the player, but Lisa stopped him. "Let me."  
He didn't argue and simply stood back and handed her the tape. With the cassette in hand, Lisa walked to place it inside the VHS player. Beforehand, she bent over, purposefully baring her ass snuggly hugged by her jeans, displaying her divine shape. King's eyes widened at the view, unable to just look away. Lisa knew what she was doing in being subtle with her intentions.  
She'll have him in due time but wanted him primed and allow herself to be ravaged by him. Lisa wanted his rapture to eat her alive but needed to plant the seeds and let them grow through the night for now. It was a silent, personal demand.  
Was Lisa selfish? She thought so, but the chemistry they shared was one that, to her, was rivaled and surpassed by none. The conclusion she came to? King was hers and hers alone. And by the end of the night, she'd make him think that way too. Much like the Butterfly, she portrayed in the squared circle, needing to be wise. King was one of a kind. Being straight forward and aggressive would only drive her happiness away.  
The plan was to be methodical, smart, and strategic. Was it a one-sided game? Absolutely. The reward of the pair making love through the night and into the morning? Having the God of Boxing moan her name in heat and passion? To make a Tengu Slayer give her the pleasure she soiled many panties due to the mere thought, and her creative and vivid imagination would allow?  
Completely and utterly worth it.  
She placed the tape inside and sat next to her partner, giving him an eager smile, one that he quickly returned. "So what's going on with the fight? How'd they end up fighting in the Congo?"  
"Oh, right. This is the first fight with Muhammad Ali that you're watching. In the '70s, the Congo wasn't the Congo yet, better known as Zaire at the time. Don King, one of the most controversial Boxing Promoters in the sport's history, convinced Foreman and Ali to sign a separate contract to have them battle in Africa. Under the condition that he gets a $5 million purse bid. He didn't have the money at the time and convinced an ambassador to Mobutu Sese Soko, Fred Wyman, to have it in Zaire to help his regime. Mobutu somehow agreed to it, so the venue was set. Muammar Gaddafi provided the purse money for Foreman and Ali as well as the other major expenses. Heavyweight Champion was on the line. As time progressed, The Rumble in the Jungle became arguably the most well known Boxing Match of all time." King explained.  
Lisa listened intently while hanging on every word, the question merely an excuse to stare at King's handsome features. As the fight got underway, he pointed out the contrasting approaches on boxing and the complex game of Rock-Paper-Scissors it employs. The Rumble in the Jungle is one of the fights that vividly shows the concept.  
Foreman, a Brawler Boxer, was known and feared in the division for his KO power while being seven years younger than Ali. He was undefeated at 40-0 while his opponent was 44-2.  
"Boxing streaks like that are common, huh? You said before that you retired at 50-0."  
"Common isn't the right word. But yes, streaks like that are extremely common. Retiring with a streak like that isn't, though. The longest streak in Boxing history was held by Jimmy Wilde at 94 straight wins."  
"Did anyone break 100?"  
"Not to my knowledge. No one retired with that many wins either. The fact that I can and did retire undefeated is incredible in of itself, even if that wasn't originally the plan."  
"It wasn't? You sound proud of your 50-0 record. I can't imagine what the original plans were."  
"Originally, I was to be the one - to break 100. One hundred wins in a row, not a solitary blemish."  
"How come you didn't follow through with it?"  
"A couple of reasons. One was a lack of interest. At that point, boxing became a job as opposed to a labor of love. Two, dominating one weight division was incredible, but two? Future Boxers were afraid to go pro because of me. The longer I stayed, the more people lost interest. Fifty wins in a row and retiring without a loss are still legendary, and the money I earned was more than enough to dive into my true passion. Bartending. Until the former landlord started snakin' me for more money so I can own the Blossom."  
The pair watched the rest of the fight in comfortable silence, King pitching in to explain what either Boxer was performing and doing. Eventually, the match reached the eighth round, and Ali landed the knockout blow. Foreman tired himself, trying to hit Ali's head but either missed or hit Ali's arms. Of all the fights the pair watched, this was bar none Lisa's favorite.  
But a new problem presented itself.  
After the fight concluded, Lisa would thank King for his time and leave. However, she didn't want to do that. The pair aren't an item yet, and she vowed not to leave until that became a reality.  
"Lisa? You're daydreaming again." King brought her back again.  
Lisa let out a sad giggle. "Sorry about that. I have a lot on my mind lately. A wonderful man has entered my life, and I get butterflies every time I think of him."  
King's look softened, taken aback by her confession. "Wow. I never imagined a woman like yourself would get butterflies from a guy. He must be some Butterfly if he has you head over heels."  
"He doesn't know that I'm talking about him! Oh my God!"  
Why did he think that way? Did King believe he was out of her league? No, he would be a lot more dismissive if that were the case.  
"How about a drink, Lisa?" King asked as he rubbed her leg softly.  
How Lisa blushed from the action made all of her plans fumble.  
"You know what, forget I asked. Sit tight, I should have some wine around."  
King got off of the couch to look for some Red Wine. This was perfect! But the fact that King didn't know of Lisa's... What would she even call this? A crush? That's what it's feeling like. Many of the men Lisa had met buckled and became lesser versions of themselves. They couldn't handle her somehow because of their insecurities. King was the first to not be afraid of her. The feeling wasn't reversed, Lisa being herself is what allowed the chemistry to mix so well. Maybe La Mariposa has met her Male Butterfly, her soulmate.  
'Could that be it? We do get along so well. God, I'm getting hot just from the thought.' Lisa thought.  
King came back with two glasses of wine. "Here you go."  
He handed her one as she took it before sitting back down. Lisa scooted over, so they were closer together. The pair clinked glasses and took a fair-sized gulp. King put his glass down and sat back.  
Lisa now had a burning question to ask him. "King."  
"What's up, Lisa?"  
"How's your love life?" she asked him.  
King scratched his head and sighed. "Could be better, honestly. I'm a year off of a breakup I had in college. It wasn't toxic, but it was abrupt and still hurts even now," King explained.  
He's recovering from a previous relationship? Who would break up with him? The thought alone made Lisa a bit peeved. He seems like a driven, selfless individual, and his looks only complimented that.  
"Who would break up with you?" Lisa asked as she took another sip of her wine.  
"You don't know?" King asked her. After Lisa shook her head, he took his glass and chugged the rest of his wine. "I used to date Helena in college."  
The bewildered expression on Lisa's face told the whole story. "What? You're serious?"  
He nodded, knowing how to pick them, that's for sure.  
"But she dumped you out of nowhere?" Lisa asked him. "Why?"  
"To this day, I have no idea. She just broke it off a week after our first anniversary. I've been single ever since, focusing only on graduating college and Boxing. I finished a year ahead of my class, and I'm undefeated in two weight divisions," King spoke before laughing sadly. "I can only hope your love life is better than mine."  
King was only human after all, fighting and bartending prodigy or not. Helena was always full of herself from what Lisa remembered. Someone needed to knock her down a peg or two since King got caught up in the crossfire. Lisa could tell King is still saddened and confused about it all. Who would've thought Helena can be such a bitch?  
"What about me?" Lisa asked impulsively. 'Shit!'  
That was some intense Wine. No going back now.  
Regaining her composure, Lisa inquired, "What if I said that the man who makes me anxious and nervous was you?"  
King nearly jumped out of his seat. "Well..." He began. "I would honestly think you were just teasing."  
Lisa smiled at the king of Boxing. 'So that's why he doesn't know I'm talking about him. He thinks I'm too good for him! And Helena dumped him? She sure can't count her blessings!' "You think I'm teasing?"  
He nodded. "You're the most beautiful woman I've met in my whole life, Lisa, no exaggeration. From the first conversation we had, I've been drawn to you somethin' fierce. But I never made an advance because I don't want to ruin our friendship, and whenever I think about what to say, I just..."  
"Freeze?" She finished.  
King nodded. "Yeah."  
"That's exactly how I feel about you, King. I'm one of, if not the luckiest girl in the world having met you. Befriending you, bonding with you," Lisa said as the distance between them closed.  
While still in denial, King shook his head, making a desperate attempt to deny what he was just told. "I'm sorry, Lisa. But I need to see it to believe you."  
"Say no more."  
Lisa took her glass and mirrored what King did earlier. After placing her glass down with renewed confidence, she casually erased the distance between the two and kissed him with dazed eyes. Wholly hypnotized, King returned the kiss in full, slowly falling onto the couch. Lisa's moans were enchanting, almost divine to his ears.  
Shifting her position, Lisa found herself lying directly beneath King. The pair broke off finally, her crimson eyes staring longingly at her male Butterfly. All the lust she held toward him was finally starting to leak.  
"Lisa? Are you sure?"  
Lisa's response was wrapping her legs around King's hips before moaning into his ear. "Never have I been more sure in my whole life. You still don't believe me? I want to be yours, King, and won't take no for an answer."  
"Lisa, I..."  
King started turning away, but Lisa was not about to let her Butterfly leave. Not after everything that just happened. She softly grasped his face and redirected it, so they were staring at each other.  
"Please, King. I'm so into you. Until now, I have only imagined us being like this. I will embrace anything you do to me. You're my Male Butterfly without thinking that you have a chance you won me over. Let me be yours," she pleaded.  
At a loss of what to do to test her merit, King softly rubbed her lips with his thumb before Lisa kissed and suckled on it, her gaze on him remaining steadfast. He took it another step, reaching underneath her tank top. Reactively, Lisa took her top off and tossed it aside, revealing her milk chocolate bosom encased in a black bra. She grabbed King's hand, practically shoving it to grope her flawless breast. Lisa bit her lip, her nipple hardening from the spine-tingling pleasure as her back arched.  
That's when King realized she was serious. The most beautiful woman he's ever met is horny for him.  
'Oh, my God,' he thought, his eyes widening.  
Lisa smirked before kissing his cheek. "Think I'm still teasing, King?"  
"No, not anymore."  
"Then come. Mate with your Butterfly, King," Lisa drawled before softly biting his ear.  
"At once, my little Butterfly."  
Warning! Lemon Incoming! If you don't want to read it, keep scrolling until you see the All Clear! Otherwise, Happy Reading!  
Lisa's reassurance and the wine he just chugged gave King a sense of confidence as he made her feel like a deity. His hands squeezed tighter around her bosom as she arched into his embrace, inciting moans on contact. At the same time, his erection strained against his sweatpants. Lisa's panties grew wet until it could pass for being placed in a washing machine.  
The world around them stood still and slowed to an otherwise euphoric crawl, Lisa's soft lips and the aroma of coffee blends with the red wine. King drank in every bit of her intoxicating aura. For Lisa, his scent of alcohol was as addicting as the substance. She took it in while subconsciously submitting to his passion.  
King's tongue painted a passionate portrait inside Lisa's orifice, stroking her appendage with a motion that made her overflow with pleasure. She struggled to fight against the immense feeling, unlike any other time she shared a bed with a man or woman. (Mainly Tina) Only when she placed a palm on King's upper body did Lisa regain partial control. Everything else felt numb, but making contact with him gave her back the feeling in her body.  
In doing so, Lisa felt even better than when she was numb. She felt her nipples piercing her mate, her womanhood leaking through her panties and soiling the inside of her pants. Her spine absorbed a tingling sensation from the mere act of locking lips.  
Neither were even nude yet.  
Only Lisa had her top off, her nerves screaming to fight back. Yet, she couldn't and never did resist the divine rapture. This moment felt better than any imagination that swam through her mind.  
It felt borderline perfect.  
"Lisa." King's now loving voice brought her out of her stupor again.  
She looked at her mate, her partner. "Hmm?"  
King caressed her face softly. "Am I doing okay?"  
Her eyes widen at the mere inquiry. "You're doing more than okay. You're doing phenomenal." She finally mustered her answer as the wine finally wore off.  
"Good," King smiled at his partner. "After dreaming of this day for so long, I would hope I'm doing decent."  
"You've been dreaming about this, too?" Lisa inquired.  
"This is what I always wanted, Lisa. I've been crushing on you ever since I met you on the Freedom Survivor," he admitted. "All of my other partners, ex-girlfriends, couldn't be anymore secondary when I laid my eyes on you."  
"Oh my God. I felt the same way. The way you walk, talk, act. Being around you is so..."  
"Intoxicating," the pair said simultaneously.  
They stared at one another after coming to the same conclusion. Once separate, they were now soulmates, a collective mind.  
"King... I love you," Lisa said finally.  
King grasped her hand and kissed her palm softly. "I love you too, Lisa."  
Blushing wildly at the admittance, Lisa felt like a little girl at this moment. But as long as King was the sole witness, she could care less. His lips latched onto her cheek before leaving a trail down her neck, sucking on it briefly to her chocolate breasts. He blew on her already hard nipples, leaving her gasping for air. Finally, King reached her pants and gradually unbutton them, a perverted blush covering his face.  
With Lisa's assistance, King pulled her jeans down, revealing her lovely long legs. She was 5'10, only two inches shorter than King. Her matching bra and panties spoke volumes about her woman like nature. Only kids mismatch their undergarments, and Lisa wasn't a child. She's a woman, King's woman.  
King kissed Lisa's legs, letting her right rest over his shoulder. His view then shifted to the euphoria hiding behind her black panties. He descended, so he stared at the walls he'll eventually break. Without taking her panties off, King started rubbing her pussy, her back arching on reaction. He continued to play with her kitten leaking like faulty plumbing, her panties beyond soiled due to her essence. He moved the silk out of the way, Lisa's heavenly sex exposed to the air. King softly blew on it, and Lisa's hairs stood on end, goosebumps prickling all over.  
Lisa summoned enough self-control and stopped King. "Wait," she said weakly. "Let me do you too."  
King looked up at his Butterfly. "Ok. Help me get undressed."  
The pair stood up as Lisa peeled off King's shirt while he pulled off his sweatpants. His twitching erection was fighting to be released, his tight boxers restrained them. Lisa's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets at the sight of his manhood. The pair embraced one another as King sneakily clipped Lisa's bra as it fell, becoming a black puddle on the floor.  
His bulge was driving Lisa crazy, pressed against her stomach. The pair locked eyes before deciding to share their saliva with one another once more. Their respective aromas melded like their slithering tongues as they maneuvered to King's room.  
Lisa pushed King onto his bed and took off her panties, revealing her pussy. King shuffled to get his boxers, but Lisa placed her hands over his, their respective blushes failing to disappear.  
"Allow me," she said before pulling off the remainder of King's clothing to reveal the mastodon that hid behind his boxers. Seven and a half inches of girth laid in front of Lisa's luscious lips. "Now the fun can truly begin."  
She laid on top of her Butterfly and turned around to expose her ass, her pussy leaking while eyeing King's equipment. Lisa grasped the shaft and gulped at how hot it was, slowly stroking the organ, biting her lip in restraint. However, King wasted no time hungrily teasing her moist walls, moaning loudly at her heavenly juices. The pleasure caused Lisa to instinctively squeeze the manhood, unable to take it anymore.  
Lisa hungrily sucked on King's meatstick, bobbing rhythmically while holding back her orgasm as much as she could. King's tongue felt divine stimulating her sex. She licked the side of his shaft before gobbling on his balls, King groaning in pleasure. His dick lubricated, Lisa continued stroking with lustful eyes. He slapped her ass, continuing to eat her pussy like the exotic dessert it was.  
"Oh! Slap my ass again!" She demanded.  
King happily complied by slapping her twice more. She sucked on it a little more before deepthroating King's shaft, taking the entire organ in her mouth. She removed herself and turned around to stare at her mate, taking his sex before aiming it at her walls.  
"Moment of truth, lover," she said in a sultry tone.  
Lowering herself, Lisa allowed her partner's dick to penetrate her, moaning as King's dick disappeared inside her sex.  
Lisa's vice felt perfect, molding flawlessly to her lover's pole as her hairs felt ready to fall off. King sat up and clutched her ass while maintaining eye contact. He had a feeling she couldn't move and decided to be proactive. Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck, welcoming the assistance.  
She was a sight to behold, sweat pouring down their bodies as moans decorated the room. The most beautiful woman in the world was grinding on King's cock. If this was a dream, King hoped he would never wake up. He suckled Lisa's milk chocolate breast and nipple as she grew closer to the edge. Without warning, Lisa couldn't take anymore and squirted all over her Butterfly's dick, her inward essence coating and lubricating his meat pole.  
Throughout the lustful act, her kitten barely loosened at all. How long was she saving herself for this moment?  
King reluctantly exited her vice. "Wait, Lisa. I'll be right back."  
After giving her a passionate kiss, King left his lady, Lisa's moans making him guilty about leaving. When he returned, he had a piece of chocolate in his mouth, the sight enough to make Lisa's mouth water. He laid on top of her once again and descended for another kiss.  
Lisa broke the chocolate with her teeth, and the kiss they shared was magic. She aimed King's dick at her walls and stuck it inside her once more. King stroked with unrivaled experience, his beloved mesmerized by his physique, her hands roaming his back and spine before slapping his ass in pleasure. As a result, King's moans and groans became rough as he grew addicted to Lisa's aching, pulsating puss. He knew he couldn't take much more, and Lisa knew this too as his strokes were getting harder and faster.  
"You're about to cum, baby?" Lisa asked him, her breath ragged. King nodded as she caressed his face. "Let me give you your earned released, sugar,"  
Pushing King down to the bed, Lisa had managed to reverse their positions. She then moved back to the cock that gave her her first orgasm in months. She stroked it a few times before placing it between her tits. Pre-cum started leaking out of the tip, and Lisa licked it off, moaning from the taste.  
"You taste so sweet. Does it feel good?" she asked with a loving smile.  
"It feels... fantastic," King groaned while clutching the bedsheet. "Shit, I'm cumming!"  
His dick erupted all over Lisa's face and breasts, the sight one only he would see for the rest of his days. The pair's breathing remained heavy and staggered afterward.  
"Let me wash up."  
"Ok, then we can begin round two," King said with a smirk.  
Lisa mirrored his expression as she licked the cum off of her face. "Then I won't be long."  
She went to the washroom, quickly cleaning herself off before returning and falling on all fours, her ass begging for another impalement.  
"Give it to me, lover," Lisa drawled.  
All Clear! Now get back to reading, Killjoy.  
The pair made love until four in the morning, finding new stamina as the cycle kept repeating. The couple smiled throughout the entire session. Afterward, they finally fell asleep, basking in the afterglow of their steamy passion.  
Helena pulled up to King's house in the morning with his DOA 4 invitation. No need to make things awkward. Give him the invitation and leave. Helena reached the door and took a deep breath.  
*Knock* *Knock*  
"King? It's Helena, I have your-"  
The door opened, but it wasn't King on the other side. It was Lisa, wearing one of King's T-Shirts and her black panties. Her hair was fixed, so it wasn't a mess like last night. Other than that, she was nude. Lisa had on a devious smirk, all eyes on King's ex-girlfriend.  
"Lisa?" Was all Helena could say.  
Lisa plucked King's invitation out of Helena's hand, who was still in disbelief.  
"Thanks, Boss. I'll get it to him. Have a good day... bitch," Lisa said before slamming the door in Helena's face.  
Helena blushed a crimson red before retreating back to her car and hastily drove out of King's driveway.  
Lisa laughed softly at Helena's frantic driving. 'That's what you get.'


End file.
